The present invention relates to pneumatic couplings. More specifically, the present inventions relates to pneumatic couplings used on vehicles.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a pneumatic device is provided that is configured to supply pressurized air. The pneumatic device includes a plurality of pneumatic supply lines, a plurality of pneumatic receiving lines configured to receive pressurized air from the plurality of pneumatic supply lines, a pneumatic coupling configured to couple and uncouple the plurality of pneumatic receiving lines from the plurality of pneumatic supply lines. The pneumatic coupling includes a two-piece housing, a plurality of supply line fittings configured to receive the plurality of pneumatic supply lines, a plurality of receiving line fittings configured to receive the plurality of pneumatic receiving lines, and an over-center latch configured to couple the two-piece housing together. The two-piece housing includes a pair of identical housings. Each identical housing includes a plurality of channel bodies defining channels sized to receive the plurality of supply and receiving line fittings and a plurality of parallel ribs coupled to the channel bodies. Each of the ribs has a cantilevered portion extending away from at least one of the channel bodies. The channels have an exterior end and an interior end. The plurality of supply and receiving pneumatic lines are positioned within the exterior ends of the channels. The interior ends of the channels of one of the identical housings is positioned adjacent to the interior ends of the channels of the other identical housing. Each of the plurality of supply and receiving line fittings are sized for insertion through the interior ends of the channels to couple with at least one of the supply and pneumatic receiving lines. The over-center latch is configured to couple the cantilevered portions of the ribs of one of the identical housings to the cantilevered portions of the ribs of the other identical housing to separably couple the two-piece housing together.
According to another aspect of the invention, a pneumatic coupling is provided that is configured to couple a plurality of pneumatic lines. The pneumatic coupling includes a first housing having at least one aperture sized to receive a first pneumatic line of the plurality of the pneumatic lines, a second housing having at least one aperture sized to receive a second pneumatic line of the plurality of pneumatic lines, and a coupler configured to couple the second housing to the first housing to couple the first and second pneumatic lines in fluid communication. The coupler includes a link pivotably coupled to the first housing and a latch member pivotably coupled to the link and configured to couple the second housing to the first housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a pneumatic coupling is provided that is configured to couple a plurality of pneumatic lines. The pneumatic coupling includes a first housing adapted to receive a first pneumatic line of the plurality of pneumatic lines and a second housing adapted to receive a second pneumatic line of the plurality of pneumatic lines. The second housing is movable relative to the first housing between a first position coupled to the first housing and second position coupled to the first housing. When the second housing is in the first position, the first and second pneumatic lines are in sealed fluid communication permitting air to flow therebetween. When the second housing is in the second position, the first and second pneumatic lines are unsealed permitting air from the first pneumatic line to flow externally of the first and second pneumatic lines.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a pneumatic device is provided. The pneumatic device includes a first pneumatic component configured to receive pressurized air, a second pneumatic component configured to receive pressurized air, and a pneumatic coupling configured to couple the first pneumatic component to the second pneumatic. The pneumatic coupling is configured to move from a first position with the first and second components fluidly coupled to permit the flow of pressurized air from the first pneumatic component to the second pneumatic component and a second position with the first and second pneumatic components fluidly uncoupled to permit the flow of pressurized air from the first pneumatic component to a location external of the first and second pneumatic components. The second pneumatic component is restrained from moving beyond a predetermined distance from the first pneumatic component when the pneumatic coupling is in the second position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a pneumatic device is provided. The pneumatic device includes a first pneumatic component configured to receive pressurized air, a second pneumatic component configured to receive pressured air, and a two-stage pneumatic coupling configured to move between a first coupled position, a second coupled position, and a third uncoupled position. The first and second pneumatic components are coupled together and in sealed fluid communication when the two-stage pneumatic coupling is in the first coupled position. The first and second pneumatic components are coupled together and unsealed when the two-stage pneumatic coupling is in the second coupled position. The first and second pneumatic components are uncoupled when the two-stage pneumatic coupling is in the uncoupled position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a pneumatic coupling is provided that is configured to couple a plurality of pneumatic lines. The pneumatic coupling includes a housing adapted to receive the plurality of pneumatic lines and a plurality of fittings sized to receive the plurality of pneumatic lines. The housing includes an interior region and a plurality of exterior edges defining a plurality of apertures sized to receive the plurality of pneumatic lines. The plurality of edges define a minimum width across the plurality of apertures. At least a portion of the plurality of fittings is positioned in the interior region of the housing in a position aligned with a corresponding one of the plurality of apertures. The portions of the plurality of fittings have a maximum width that is greater than the minimum width of the corresponding aperture of the housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a pneumatic coupling is provided that is configured to couple a plurality of pneumatic lines. The pneumatic coupling includes an exterior housing adapted to receive the plurality of pneumatic lines, a plurality of fittings adapted to receive the plurality of pneumatic lines, and an interior housing. The exterior housing includes an interior region and a plurality of apertures sized to receive the plurality of pneumatic lines. The plurality of fittings are positioned in the interior region of the external housing. The interior housing is positioned in the interior region of the external housing and is configured to align the plurality of fittings with the plurality of apertures in the exterior housing to receive the plurality of pneumatic lines.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a pneumatic coupling is provided that is configured to couple a plurality of pneumatic components. The pneumatic coupling includes a housing configured to receive a plurality of pneumatic components and fluidly couple first and second pneumatic components of the plurality of pneumatic components together. The housing includes a plurality of parallel ribs defining a plurality of grooves therebetween.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a pneumatic device is provided. The pneumatic device includes a first pneumatic coupling configured to couple a plurality of pneumatic supply lines to a plurality of pneumatic receiving lines and a second pneumatic coupling configured to couple a plurality of pneumatic supply lines to a plurality of pneumatic receiving lines. The first and second pneumatic couplings are configured to couple together.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of coupling and uncoupling first and second pneumatic components using a pneumatic coupling is provided. The method includes the steps of coupling the first pneumatic component to the second pneumatic component using the pneumatic coupling so that the first and second pneumatic components are in sealed fluid communication; unsealing the first pneumatic component from the second pneumatic component by permitting movement of the second pneumatic component relative to the first pneumatic component; restraining movement of the second pneumatic component beyond a predetermined location relative to the first pneumatic component with the pneumatic coupling after the unsealing step; and uncoupling the first pneumatic component from the second pneumatic component so that the movement of the second pneumatic component is no longer restrained by the pneumatic coupling.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of assembling a pneumatic device is provided. The method includes the step of providing a pneumatic coupling including a housing and a fitting. The housing defines an interior region and an exterior aperture. The method further includes the step of inserting the fitting into the interior region of the housing to a position aligned with the exterior aperture.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.